poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Onu-Koro Highway/Makuta and Ryvine talk to Rianna and Takua
This is how At the Onu-Koro highway and Makuta and Ryvine talk to Rianna and Takua goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 1: Mask of Light. a cave Ryan Tokisaki: Onu-Koro Highway? I think we are on the right track. We need lightstones. Jaller: Ha. Who needs lightstones? head inside, Rianna found some light leaves Rianna F-Fiona: Hmm. I got an idea. grabs the leaves and puts them on her head like a bunny rabbit Takua: laughs Nice one, Rianna. Rianna F-Fiona: Hey, guys! Guys? Ryvine Sparkle: voice Takua.... Makuta: voice Rianna.... Takua: Uh... guys? Where are you? Rianna F-Fiona: Casey? Is Cody here? Makuta: voice Takua.... Ryvine Sparkle: voice Rianna.... Rianna F-Fiona: Guys? Takua: Guys! run then bump into a rock. They see two pairs of eyes: Red for Makuta and dark blue with purple tints for Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: Shadows are everywhere. And where they are.... Makuta: So am I. Takua: Rianna and I know what you are. Rianna F-Fiona: And... we are not afraid of you. Ryvine Sparkle: Even my and Makua's shadows cannot hide your fear. For the truth. Rianna F-Fiona: Truth? Wh-wh-wh.. What truth? Makuta: That you will not find the 7th Toa. And Sunset will join my side. And deep down, you and Rianna know it. Takua: If I won't. Maybe Jala will. Rianna F-Fiona: And my sister Casey can help. Ryvine Sparkle: And if they don't? Makuta: They will die because of you. Bring me the mask, Takua and Princess Rianna. Bring it to me and you won't lose your sister and friend. Rianna F-Fiona: No. We will not let everyone down! Makuta: You'll fail them all if you both refuse. For the mask, your villagers, your allies, Jaller and Casey. Will be spared. Don't be a fool. Ryvine Sparkle: It's your choice. Give Sunset to Makuta or become my slaves... Takua: I can't! Rianna F-Fiona: I don't know how! Mattis T. Monkey: voice Master Rianna! Matau T. Monkey: voice Takua! see their friends Rianna F-Fiona: Guys! Thank Primus. Crash Bandicoot: The mask is tell us go that way. Takua: Ryan? I can't. Jaller: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: Look. Takua give up! Take the mask and go and I suggest Casey do the same. Casey Fairbrother: Fine! Go on without us. Jaller and I will find out if you and my sister are the true harold or not! Same thing for Twilight for being a Prime! Meg Griffin: That's fine by me if I'm a Prime. That's fine by me. Come on, Ryan. and Casey follow the light while the others go in the other direction Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. Makuta: My good will refused. Makuta's lair Makuta: My noble sons. Lunakuta: And their partners. Bound in ice. And banished to another world. Makuta: So my hand is cast. Now, I must impale that which the Toa hold dear. Ryvine Sparkle: You got that right. Uka Uka: Why!? Why must Rianna continue to be a thorn in our side!? Dr. Neo Cortex: Who? What!? Where was I? Oh. Tiny was a good fellow. He hated everyone and everything. But a good heart nonetheless. Ryan and Meg need to be more reasonable with my minions next time. appears Ryvine Sparkle: Anger amoungst them will threaten the Autobots' unity. [ Lunakuta: Hunger will devover their heroic duty. [ Makuta: And fear. Will keep them from thier destiny. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts